Signs
by Polymoly
Summary: 10 Signs boys do that makes a girl thinks he likes her – RN .
1. Teasing

_Hey folks!_

_This story will feature on oneshots with different themes, the "signs", in 10 chapters; telling what Namin__é_ thinks of Roxas' different actions that bewildered her girl mind. Just for FYI, this is based on my own experience...maybe with slight imagination :p So... This is a personal writing, I guess? I'm just having fun writing them like it was my own diary.  


_Anyway, enjoy the story! Thanks for reading ;)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Plot, mine. Characters, not._

* * *

_Sign #1_

**Teasing**

"_When a boy is being mean to you… That just means he likes you."  
– An old mother to daughter folktale that has yet proven correct._

* * *

_Roxas/Namin__é_

* * *

"You have a crooked nose."

"What?"

"Crooked."

"Are you talking to me?"

"Who else? Crook."

"Hey! Your nose is also…" I paused and tried to think of something nasty to retort that comment. I know my nose is crooked, but does he have to point that out publicly? Then, I looked at his nose, hoping to found any faulty in that creation to counter his insult. ...Wrong step.

His nose is what I dream my nose could be. The perfect aquiline shape that's straight and slim but has a slight sloping towards the nostrils. Damn it.

"Perfect?"

Oh how cocky! But he does have the perfect nose. Okay, now I'm just staring at his nose. Quit staring!

"No! Idiot." Don't. Look. At. His. Nose. "You're just an idiot."

"Really? Is that why you've been staring blankly at my nose? Because I'm an idiot?"

Oops. Caught staring.

"Ugh. That's your fault! You made me look at your nose!"

"Perfect, right?"

"Not fair! You know I can't counter that 'perfect' nose!"

"Not my fault yours is crooked, Crook."

"Cheater."

I really hate that smug look of his. It made me want to tear out his perfectly shaped nose and placed it onto my face.

…

That sounds wrong.

"Nam?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes are so slanted. How can you live with that range of vision?"

"Uggghh." It didn't help my blushing face when I tried to look at his eyes and I can only saw deep azure eyes staring back at me so playfully.

Why does everything about him always so perfect?

* * *

_A short-short? I hope you enjoy that as much as I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review! ;) _

___See you in the next chappie :) _

___Polymoly_


	2. Pulls Her Bag Around

_Disclaimer: You know how it is. Plot mine, characters Square-enix owned._

* * *

_Sign #2_

**Pulls your bag around**

_"__If the eyes are the windows to your soul, does that mean the nose is the door?"  
– A wondering love-sick girl that adored a certain nose of someone._  


* * *

_Roxas/Namine_

* * *

_._

"Where did you get your bag?"

I glanced at my green _Jansport_ backpack and raised my eyebrow to the blonde boy behind me, "This? It's a gift from my parents… I think they bought it somewhere at Radiant Garden."

Roxas' mouth formed an 'O' shape and continued asking, "Can I test its strength?"

"What do you me—" At once, I felt my whole body being pulled back by the force of my backpack straps. I gasped out of surprise and turned my head around, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Again… wrong move. The moment I turned my head around, my eyes met his brilliant azure orbs that I still find annoyingly very attractive despite the fact that he's now trying to embarrass me in the hallway full of student bodies. It didn't help either that he flashed his charming smile. I could literally melt this instant.

Why must he be so gorgeous yet so infuriating at the same time? I'm not even sure it's possible to feel both opposite emotions _at the same time_.

Roxas seemed to have so much fun playing around with my bag. "Testing its strength."

He paused. I squirmed. He pulled. "You're weak."

"Well, you never say anything about testing _my _strength." I rolled my eyes to him and crossed my hands across my chest. Being a competitive by nature, I hate the fact that I couldn't beat the smug out of his face. I tried to walk it off but he kept pulling me behind with force that we started to receive glances from how ridiculous our position was.

"You guys coming or what?" asked my auburn haired friend from a far. Okay, I didn't even realize that he was keeping me that far from my friends.

"Hold on a minute!" I shouted back at Kairi. "Dude. We're gonna be late." Yep, I had my next and previous class with him.

"So?"

"_I_ am not going to be late. Let. Go."

"Fine." He added, "Miss No-Fun."

I ignored that last remark as he finally let go of his grab from my backpack straps and let me straightened out my posture. I wasn't exactly worried about getting late; I just used that excuse to stop him from teasing me.

He continued pacing up quickly to join his friends who happened to be waiting impatiently right beside my group of friends. Coincidence? Not.

Just as I saw him walking right past me, I had my idea of revenge.

I paced up and pulled his backpack behind, of course with the intention of slowing him down. But that 'revenge' idea was crushed instantly. Instead of him supposed to be being pulled by me, _I_ was the one being pulled towards by him.

He laughed mockingly, "You're really super weak."

Before I could think of a good enough remark for that one, suddenly I felt myself pacing faster, following his steps. Then immediately he stopped, throwing my balance forward in a swift.

"Eeeep!" I closed my eyes waiting for the crash... but it never did.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was those mischievous bright azure orbs gazing at me intently. The proximity between us was dangerously close that I felt myself burning up. It also didn't help that I could see up close all of his godly features.

Crap. I had been staring, again.

"Your nose is crooked."

Turns out our friends had abandoned us and we were both late for our class, which didn't help as most of the class had seen our little argument in the hallway.

Oh well, it was _kinda_ worth the late, actually.

* * *

_Two chappie update! What are you doing still reading this? Press that next button!  
_

_Oh and kindly review pleaseee! :3_


	3. Interested in her ex

_Disclaimer: Yoooouu knooow it!_

* * *

_Sign #3_

**Interested about her ex**

_"He's only doing that to you to catch your attention... as annoying as it may be."  
- Kairi, my always reliable love-advice friend_

* * *

_Roxas/Namine_

* * *

_._

"You had... _TEN_ ex-es?"

The whole table was stunned with 'oohs' of amazement and 'aahs' for the expected answer. The silver-haired boy that was sitting across me sat uncomfortably in his bench.

"Why the hell do you have to shout, Hayner?" He spat. Riku seemed pretty ashamed with that number despite his reputation as the 'player'. I personally think it was an expected answer though, with that charming way he flirts and talks around women; not to mention his charismatic looks. In such cases like this, I thank God I'm hard to please by looks and flirts. Those bimbos who worshiped Riku looked like idiots.

"Oh come on Riku, no need to be ashamed. I think that's pretty impressive." Hayner winked playfully. All the girls at the table literally gagged at that comment.

"Hayner! Don't encourage him more. It's pretty sad that Riku may scare the girl of his dream in the future with that past. No offense." Okay, I think Selphie's comment was more hurtful to Riku than Hayner's remark to the whole female victims of Riku's relationships.

"None taken. Besides, I already know who I want..." Riku trailed off, "Maybe it's karma that I couldn't get her because I played around with so many girls in the past..."

Kairi grunted, "Not again with Xion. Come on, you have to move on Riku. There are –"

"– plenty of fish in the sea." Riku completed that sentence. "Yeah, I know, I know. You've said that so many times it's getting dull, Kai." He playfully stuck his tongue out to Kairi.

"Good. It is meant to stuck on your puny brain."

The whole table laughed at their conversation and continued eating their lunch. "Hey hey! It's someone else's turn now. I wanna share my humiliation, thank you very much." Riku broke the silence. This was kind of our everyday lunch conversation. The part where we got to know each other better by involuntarily sharing stories about our past relationships.

Riku glanced around the table, picking his next victim. I tried to keep my head down to avoid his stare. Not that I had a humiliation to share... But that topic was still a bit sensitive to me.

"Namine!" Ah, crap. Should have just went to the toilet.

I felt everyone's gazes were upon me as a blush slowly crept to my cheeks due to the unwanted attention. "Me? What?" I innocently asked.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, you never really say about your past, Nam." Kairi added.

"How many do you have?" Asked Riku somewhat gleefully.

Unavoidable, I sighed, "Only one."

"Just one?"

"Yup."

"How long?"

"Two years-ish, I guess. I dated him throughout high school."

"His name?"

I paused.

"Why the hell would you want to know his name?"

"Aww come on, it's a perfectly general question." Riku innocently smiled that creep the hell out of me. I stared at Riku back for a while, "Do you have to know? You're not gonna know him."

"So? If we don't know him, the more reason you should _not_ be worried about us knowing, right?"

I hate playing questions with him. Remind me to corner him later about his womenizing experiences. "Fine. His name is... Ryo."

Before Riku could shoot me another interrogation question, thankfully the bell rang. "Aw man! And it was just starting to get interesting!"

That bell had the most perfect timing. Our group disperse and I was left walking to my next class with Roxas. Did I mention that we basically had the same timetable? Besides that we took different elective subjects. Yeah, the universe loves me.

"So... Ryo, huh?"

I groaned, "Do **_not–_**" I emphasized the 'not', "– be another Riku. I had enough dealing with one today."

Roxas laughed, "Come on, why do you always look so frustrated talking about your ex? Were you the one who end it?"

I sighed deeply, "Yeah."

"Did you ended it...badly?

I paused. Did I? "Not really, I guess."

"Then...why?"

It was really hard for me to forget about Ryo. He was the first boy that I actually loved, my first best friend, and the first person outside of my family that I can be open with. When I ended it with him, he was devastated. Don't get me wrong, I was as miserable as he was. Even worse, I guess, because I didn't expect him to avoid me, and suddenly I was alone. Being left by the person who was around for most of your life is one of the most... horrible feeling that's beyond words.

I know it was my fault I didn't give long distance relationship a chance. But I am not regretting that decision, because one way or another, our relationship had an expiry date. It was now or later. And I chose now.

"None of your concern." I wasn't ready to open up to Roxas yet. It was actually quite funny to hear my situation, if you hadn't known the whole story; even though I was the one who wanted to broke up, I was also the one who couldn't get over him. I was like a selfish girl who cried when she doesn't get what she wants. I wasn't ready yet to be judged by people, because I was in the process of judging my own decisions.

Roxas didn't reply anything from that comment and I was partly relieved for that. Another part was kinda annoyed because he was playing with his phone instead of listening to me... which I guess should be understandable since I didn't give any interesting answer anyway.

"What's Ryo's family name?" Asked Roxas all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Family name? What the hell...? "Are you... planning on stalking him or something?"

Roxas kept his eyes on his phone, scrolling the monitor.

"Oy, what the hell are you doing?" I peeked my head to his phone and saw that he was _facebook-ing_ my friends list.

"Aha! Ryo Hyuuga!" Roxas faced the other way to avoid my peeking. He seemed to be overjoyed having successfully acquire my ex's facebook profile.

I grunted in response wondering why he would want to waste his time searching through mine and Ryo's facebook.

"He's kinda short." Roxas then glanced at my direction, "Meh, both of you are short anyways."

"Hey! My height is perfectly normal for a girl."

"Isn't it awkward if you want to rest your head to his shoulder, but turns out he's as short as you?"

Well, I have to admit. That is one of the tiny problems with dating short guys. Whenever I want to rest my head on his shoulder, or wanted to be cuddled, I had to lower my head a bit or slide down my body to adjust the height.

"Okay yeah, I'll admit that is one of the downsides of dating short guys." I silently laughed remembering all those moments where Ryo's height was beaten by my heels. I had to bend my legs to be able to hug him! That was mighty awkward.

"Ryo Hyuuga. Currently studying chemical engineering at Twilight Town University. Born in Twilight Town. One sister. Born on November 28..." Roxas continued scrolling down through his profile.

"Uhm... What are you looking for?" I waited for his response but he was ignoring me over his phone. "Hellooo?"

Still silence.

"You annoy me, by the way."

Still, no response from him. Jerk.

"Ughhh! You're so impossible."

I stomped my foot and paced myself ahead of him. I didn't like being ignored at all. He knew I didn't like talking about Ryo and yet he persisted to mention him just to annoy the hell out of me.

"Nam?"

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Nam? Oy!"

Suddenly, I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled back by the force of my backpack straps. He turned me around so that I would face him instead.

"What?!" It didn't take a mind reader to know I was clearly annoyed with him. Not only that he ignored me most of the time, he also always do what he likes without concerning anyone.

However, the moment he turned me around, I realized I was once again captured by his eyes. It was frustrating how I could change my mood that drastically in a very short time just because of his eyes. I hate him. Yep, officially hate him.

His gaze suddenly softened and he asked, "If he wants you back, do you want to?"

I snapped out of my trance. That question was asked so suddenly that I wasn't able to think properly to answer. I didn't want to get back together with Ryo again, but... if anything can made him go back to being my best friend, I would do it.

"Err... Depends, I guess? I dunno. Haven't thought much of that since it's an unlikely scenario." I laughed awkwardly knowing how flustered I must be.

Roxas' expression suddenly grew serious. I wonder what's he thinking about. "If it happens, then don't ever get back together."

I was shocked hearing his response... I never even said anything about what kind of person Ryo is. It was me whose at fault in this relationship. Roxas didn't know that I was a selfish brat.

"You deserved better." He paused and playfully smiled, "Maybe someone taller."

He gave me a wink and continued walking, leaving me behind. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter and honestly, I was a bit dumbfounded after that little chat. Unconsciously though, I began to compare Roxas' height to Ryo's until I reached my class.

And damn, he's tall.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you that follows and/or favorites my story! Even though my first chapter was a bit of a joke (400 words), I was overwhelmed by the response I got. But most importantly, thank you **Go men123** and **InomaCallain** for giving your eager reviews! :D Reviews really motivate me to write more, and I certainly do want to know what you guys think of my story. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this (my version of) long chapter! It's a bit sentimental because we got to see Namine's insecurity about her past. **Please, please, please review!** I'm not gonna beg but... It would really make my day if you do :D Won't you please make me happy? 83 *a failed attempt to do puppy dog eyes. _

_See you guys in the next one!  
- Polymoly_


	4. Throwing Random Air-punches at Her

_Warning: Namine swears. lol.  
_

* * *

_Sign #4_

**Throwing Random Air-punches to Her**

_"He's only doing those things to _you_. Really.  
You should consider your special treatment...differently."  
- Sora, who was totally oblivious of his own feelings towards a certain auburn girl._

* * *

_Roxas/Namine_

* * *

_.  
_

_Swish!_

I was staring blankly listening to my friends while waiting to be seated in a diner, when suddenly a fist was coming directly in front of my face, specifically my nose area. I yelped and closed my eyes out of reflexes, though the hit never actually came.

I carefully opened my eyes a little bit and saw from the corner of my eyes Roxas' mischievous smirk as he saw my face winced from his pretentious punches.

"What the heck? Are you trying to punch me?"

I crunched my nose to show my discomfort from how close his fist was to come in contact with the brim of my nose. He ignored me, per usual, and even started to do more random air-punches towards me. He didn't allow his punches to actually hit my face or anything, but he made sure that it was close enough that so I would scrunched my face and be annoyed.

It was always embarrassing for me how Roxas would always annoy me in front of our group of friends. Yep, you guessed it, the whole gang: Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Selphie, Sora, Roxas and me. Today was no exception. I tried to brush off his punches by ignoring him and sometimes managed to land an air-punch at his nose too. It was quite hard because he was taller than me and I had to tiptoe to be able to reach him.

Being short sucks.

"Namine!"

"Yes?" I automatically turned my head around to the source of the voice and when I did...

_BAM!_

Suddenly there was a hard blow hitting my temple.

Holy shit.

"What the fuck is that—?"

My vision became black for just a millisecond and I had to blink several times to regain my sight.

Oops. Yeah, I swore occasionally. It kinda slipped out of your mouth, you know? I'm sure you swear all the time inwardly, _riiiight_? Don't deny it! Well, at least I am, so I will assume the same for you guys. Anyways! Back to present.

"Oh my God! Nam! I'm so sorry!" I heard my attacker rushed to my side and rubbed the spot where he hit me with his surprisingly warm hand. Actually, from that voice I was one hundred _and ten_ percent sure that my attacker was none other than Roxas.

All my other friends averted their gaze towards us, obviously aware of all the commotion. And Kairi, the one who called my name before, came rushing to my side, concerned about what happen to me. However, before she could even reach me, I saw Sora stopped her and giving her a meaningful look motioning towards Roxas and me. Oh crap.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I didn't mean to actually hit you... Sorry about that." Roxas frowned and for the first time ever, his expression seemed genuinely sorry about that incident. My anger immediately dissolved upon seeing his sullen face.

"It's okay. I'm tougher than you think!" I lightly chuckled, "Your fist is nothing against my strong head." I jokingly shrugged to lighten up the mood. His accidental punch was actually quite an impact, and was still pounding on my head. But his concerned eyes made my stomach do knots and I didn't like that... _giddiness _feeling. It was almost kind of foreign to me to see Roxas _care_ about my well being.

Upon hearing my light joke, Roxas' face easily brightened up and smiled, "Not a chance! You?" He snickered playfully, "You can't even pull my bag." He stuck out his tongue and we continued bickering like usual.

I didn't realize that Roxas was kneading my head the whole time we were talking until our friends called us to our table, and the warmth on my forehead was instantly gone.

Suddenly, the throbbing pain in my head didn't seem so bad anymore. Instead, it was my stomach's turn to do flip-flops.

Oh shoot me.

* * *

_Wow, thanks to **Go men123, chibiromano22, happyteddybear96, knightluver13, Nobody, edeN** (really? No spelling/grammar mistakes? You must be kidding me. I suck at that lol. But thanks for your compliment :D) and **aiko3koutaforever** for reviewing my latest chapters! I was overjoyed (really, not kidding) to see that amount of reviews, faves and alerts from this story. I honestly hadn't expected these wonderful responses from you guys :D _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short. And don't worry! I'll be posting another one soon. It will be longer, I can promise you that. Waaaaay longer ;)_


	5. Hacks Her Phone

_So sorry for the delay update guys! Life happens D: My winter break (yeah, I study in the Southern hemisphere, so hipster lol) had just ended and I had to bring myself to uni-life once more :') So...This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Hope it's worth the wait! ;)_

* * *

_Sign #5_

**Hacks her phone**

_"If I have to delete it, do I have the heart to do it?"_

* * *

_Roxas/Namine_

* * *

_._

.

"Are you freaking serious, Nam?" Roxas eyed me bewilderingly.

"You're doing your maths homework now; when it's Friday night, when everyone's here in my room hanging out, playing cards, to see Hayner loses." He paused while I furrowed my brow at his direction, "What's your problem?"

Roxas ignored my question and practically shouted, "_Really_?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Well, I'm sorry but not everyone's a math genius like Riku, okay? I'm still a bit behind on integrals..." I sighed, "And the exam is coming in like... three days." I was sulking but continued on solving the integral problems in front of me to no avail. Yes, apparently taking Advanced Maths to avoid getting essays was not the brightest idea in the world.

Roxas pouted but he kept quite which I took as a sign of mutual understanding. "Why don't you ask Riku for help if you're stuck?" he asked.

"Yeah... Well, I wanna try solving this by myself first. And if I'm _really_ stuck, then I have no choice but to call for his help." I chuckled a bit, "I rely on him too much these days."

"Ah... I see." Roxas dragged his wheeled desk chair closer with his head lazily stuck out to where I was sitting, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking a look at your phone?" He asked innocently. Before I could even respond or comprehend his rhetorical question, he swiftly snatched my cellphone that I conveniently placed right beside my book.

"Hey! My phone!" Holy crap, I forgot to put up a passcode!

"Give it back!" I tried reaching it back but he purposely stood up and held my phone on his hand so that I wouldn't be able to reach it with my height.

"You won't reach it even if you jump, shorty." He taunted me with his amused face that annoy the hell out of me, even though he was saying the ugly truth.

"Urghh! You're always wasting my time!" I plopped myself onto my chair in defeat and returned with my study, "I know you just wanna read my recent chats. So freaking nosy. Look but don't read! It's my privacy, okay? " I grumpily added.

Too late though, because Roxas had already blocked himself from anything outside of his own world. At this point in our relationship, I was already getting kind of used by his tendency to ignore my questions or any remarks that he didn't find relevant. It was rude, but I guess I had learn to tolerate it in the course of time.

"Ohh... Someone's been missing her ex lately~" As I expected, he was looking at my recent contacted chats. I just hope he still has the courtesy of not reading the content of it. Surely he knows better than to cross my privacy line?

"Roxas. Don't you _dare_ read it." I literally hissed the word 'dare' to him.

Silence.

"Nams.. You really should stop contacting him... He didn't even reply your messages..." Okay. I was over-expecting him. I should've known he wasn't the type of person who would care about other people's privacy.

However, Roxas sounded genuinely sorry when saying that and I instantly snapped, "I told you not to open my messages!" I hastily jumped to where Roxas was sitting and tackled him to get my phone back. I absolutely hate receiving people's pity. It crushed my ego.

"Give it back!" Roxas was quite startled by my sudden violence but unfortunately for me, due to his built and height, I still struggled to get my hands on my own phone.

"I didn't know you're hiding _something _in it that bad." He kept rocking his chair to sweep me out but I gripped his arm hard to show that I was dead serious. The instant I touched his arm, I felt that sudden jolt rushing through my hand. It was exciting yet unnerving at the same time. But whatever it was, I ignored it as there was a more pressing issue in my hands: my pride.

I didn't like those sorry faces people kept giving to me every time they knew how I always try talking to Ryo, only to be replied with countable words, or maybe even none. They thought I still couldn't move on from my ex, when in fact I did it just because he was my only best friend. I was only trying to be a good friend, because that's what's friends do... right? Asking how they're doing and keeping in touch with them. At least, that's what I think I should do to my friends.

Suddenly, the door to Roxas' bedroom opened and I saw Kairi coming out, "Namine! What in the world is-" she stopped talking after seeing what position Roxas and I were in: Roxas was lying on the sofa with me on top of him; my right hand was awkwardly reaching for Roxas' left hand where my phone was, my left hand was pressing his shoulder blade for support and his hand was holding my arm to prevent me from doing any sudden violence.

Our position did look... suspiciously awkward from a spectator's view.

"Okaaay. I can see why you're taking so long on doing your _homework._" Kairi said slyly. "Sorry for interrupting, you guys can continue... whatever it is you're doing." She quickly closed the door and left Roxas and I gaping in that position. While my mind was still processing what happened, suddenly I felt myself falling down as the weight below me subsided.

"Ooff!" Without any warning, Roxas had slipped out and went in to where Kairi was with my phone.

Screw him.

I wasn't even sure why he was so persistent to keep my phone. The way he tried to 'catch my attention', as quoted from my dear friend Kairi, had annoyed the hell out of me that sometimes I want to rip his gorgeous hair off.

...That's a sentence I never thought I would say.

I was just about to get back to work when I heard the door was slowly opening from inside. At the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas' head piqued to my direction. I rolled my eyes and purposely ignored his presence by picking up my pencil and continued on writing.

"Why do you still keep so many photos of you and Ryo?"

I didn't see his face, but I could tell from his voice that he wasn't asking that to tease or annoy me. He sounded like he was genuinely curious to know why I hadn't deleted my entire photo gallery filled with my ex's memories.

"Too lazy to delete them. They're too many."

It's not a lame excuse, really. I have over a thousand photos filled with my high school memories to the point where I'm too lazy to click on them one by one to delete them. Where's that 'delete all' button when you need one?

"I see now. You can't delete them because you haven't moved on."

I was instantly shocked to hear that reply from Roxas. Honestly, I hadn't think of it in _that_ direction before now that he mentioned it. I always thought that it took too much effort and time just to delete photos. But now that Roxas had mentioned it, my mind started to have second thoughts about that theory.

If I have to delete them, would I have the heart to do that?

Each of those photos that I keep in my phone had their own memories that I cherished. It would be very hard for me of someday I had to delete them. But... not deleting them was also problematic. Every time I looked at those photos, I would be reminded by the wonderful moments I spent with my friends and family back home, Ryo included. It made me missed what I had given up; our relationship.

Despite my racing mind, I kept my cool and answered Roxas, "I'm still in the process of moving on, if you must know." I turned to face him, "And there are lots of photos of my friends and family there... Not only Ryo."

Before I could even stop myself, the words just slipped out of my mouth, "Besides, what do you know about moving on? You've never had to move on from anyone. Your so called 'break up' with your ex made you even closer than before you were in a relationship!"

"So don't act like you know how hard it is to force someone that used to be important to you away from your life because of your mistake." I released my breath for what I hadn't realized was held the whole time I was talking.

My face was flustered and I felt a bit pissed. Excuse my hormonal rampage, but really, period wasn't the only factor for that outburst. It was the fact that I was secretly jealous of what Roxas had for his ex, Olette. No, don't get me wrong, I am certainly _not_ jealous for Roxas, but I was jealous of their relationship.

Roxas had broken up with Olette at about the same time as I was, with the exact same reason as I was too: long distance relationship. But the difference was, they actually became closer after the break up; they were even closer than before they broke up! They were texting each other everyday, and had regular Skype calls. I was kinda confused why did Roxas want to call it off in the first place. What they were doing was basically a long distance relationship.

When I asked Roxas about that, he just said that he didn't want any strings attached; as in he didn't want any commitments that would ultimately present problems in the future.

In my opinion, he was just a jerk who was afraid of commitments, but still too afraid to be alone, or letting go of Olette for that matter. But who am I to speak? I was also afraid of commitments. That was why I broke up with Ryo in the first place.

"That's not true." Roxas slowly averted his gaze on anything but me. "I might not experience it in the way you did, but I know partly how that feels." I might have stunned him with my little outburst. But I felt a whole lot crappier, if that's even possible, after that whole conversation.

I knew I was getting moodier and you will not wanna know what moody Namine can do. Girl on an emotional rampage, hello? "I'm done with my homework. I think I'm gonna head home now... It's getting kinda late anyway." It was still eight, but whatever.

I made a quick goodbye to my friends and politely asked for my phone back from Roxas, which he gave willingly, and head home.

* * *

It was almost eleven after I finally finished my homework. Yes, it was that hard. Or maybe I'm just a slow learner. Well, either way I finally finished that piece of... _sheep._ I slumped myself onto my bed and slowly, my eyelids automatically closed, ready to stumble on my dream world.

_Vibrate, vibrate, vibrate!_

Who in their right minds would text me at this hour?! Well, that didn't matter anyway since I would be ignoring it for sure.

_Vibrate, vibrate, vibrate!_

_"_Who the fuck...?" I was talking to no one in particular. Just venting out some swearing when I was alone. That's right. I'm bad.

Holy hell. I hadn't expected a text from _Roxas_ of all people. And at this hour! Actually, even though I have his number and all, we had never contacted each other unless it was an urgent call or a somewhat emergency. Maybe it was an emergency?

**To: Namine**

**From: Roxas**

**Hey, you left your bottle here, I think?**

**I already cleaned it so just let me know when u're gonna take it.**

Oh. I guess Hayner's card party just ended now. It was pretty obvious that he was just finishing up tiding his room to notice it now. Then, my eyes flickered to the other text after the first one.

**To: Namine**

**From: Roxas**

**Btw, sorry abt what happen tonight.**

**I didn't intend to make you sad or anything.**

**I hope u're not mad?**

After reading that last text, I felt my stomach did a little somersault. Roxas _apologizing_? Hell, even I didn't know I would actually live to see that day coming. Not that he was rude or anything (which I still think he was), but he wasn't exactly the type of person who was soft at heart. He was full of himself to the point that he wouldn't say sorry unless he knew he was really guilty or that he cared about that person's feelings.

Oh snap. I felt myself suddenly grew warmer and warmer by each second I thought more about his apology. Nonetheless, I decided to reply his text back,

**To: Roxas**

**From: Namine**

**No worries. I'm also sorry if I get too emotional back there. Hahaha. We're good :) **

**oh and I'll drop by your place tmrw for the bottle kay?**

It didn't take Roxas a minute to reply back, and soon we were exchanging texts intensely.

Surprisingly, it was really easy to strike a conversation with him on text, despite the fact that it was hard to converse a decent conversation with him in person. And I had to admit, talking to him was really refreshing after the events today, which was kinda ironic since the one who pissed me off today was also him.

Oh how the universe loved me.

* * *

_How was it? **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_And another big thank you to the reviews I got from my last chapter: **Go men123** and **Tori**! You guys are awesome! 33 *gives virtual muffins*_

_See you guys at the next chappie~ _


End file.
